1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic flasher systems and, in particular, to an improved electronic flasher system in which a semiconductor switch device is intermittently operated depending on manipulation of a turn-signal switch and a hazard switch, thereby causing turn-signal flashing or hazard flashing by direction indicator lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic flasher systems are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. S64-90831 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H2-164629. These conventional systems involve a semiconductor switch device connected to lamps, a flasher circuit for transmitting an intermittent signal to the semiconductor switch device, and a switch connected to the flasher circuit. The semiconductor switch device is intermittently operated in accordance with an operation of the switch, thereby causing the lamps to flash.
In such an electronic flasher system, the semiconductor switch device itself does not generate an operating sound. For enabling confirmation of flashing, an operating sound is generated in relation to the operating states of the flasher system by utilizing car stereo speakers, as disclosed, for example, by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S55-87630. Alternatively, a buzzer has been provided exclusively for generating an operating sound in an electronic flasher system.
However, in the conventional flasher system of the mechanical or electronic type, operating sound is merely generated responsive to flashing of the direction indicator lamps. Accordingly, it is impossible to obtain other information from the operating sound.